My little Illusion: Monsters are Deadly
by FooFoo901
Summary: What happens when diaries of ponies start to appear in Alice's basement? They seem to always say the same things, they complain that the ponies live in an illusion and that something out there wants to kill them. What happens if this go happy friendly life she had been living was fake? What is a Malipony? And what type of monsters are out there that the diaries warn her about.
1. Prolog

**Chapter 1**

**Illusion.**

_Those good little pony's don't know shit about the world. They live in comfort while we are drafted away. They live in an illusion while we fight monsters, evil bloody disgusting monsters. They aren't even half our problem, no our true problem are the maliponies. Mal is a root work, it means evil and bad, so obviously our greatest problems that are evil are the maliponies. I want to leave this diary for any who finds it, so they can know in full perhaps the unfairness of this, and the stupidity that they don't tell others..._

Alice turned the page to find that the rest of the pages were missing. Another mystery diary found in her basement, and again it was missing pages. For months Diaries had been appearing randomly in her basement, of these ponies complaining about the unfairness and sometimes about monsters or these maliponies. Though this new diary seemed to be the only one that even explained a little bit about the maliponies. They were evil ponies Alice assumed.


	2. Chapter 1

Alice was in her room and putting the new found diary on her old shelf. Finally the old thing had come in handy. Lately for the past few months the diaries had been popping up in her basement, and it truly was a mystery. What were they talking about, and why did they appear to her only? She had no idea, and honestly it was beginning to freak her out. Though, Alice began to also feel they were telling her something. To go and run away from her soft life and find the truth in the wilderness. But she was smart enough, she hoped, to find out the truth without going into the wild. Alice looked out the window wanting to find an excusse to not think about this. It was dark out, good she could go to bed instead of thinking about the diarys. She went to bed and fell asleep. Come here Malice. Did the voice say Alice or Malice? Come to the Everfree forest, now Malice. The voice was soothing, yet held a mysterious ring to it. To the Everfree forest Malice! It suddenly screeched and jolted Alice awake. She awoke in a cold sweat. The dream was creppy, she was just standing in place amongst a very thick fog, then that voice. Why was it fimiliar? And why did it keep calling her Malice? Then, as if a spell was placed on her she swayed it a bit while sitting up, then collapsed back into bed asleep. When she woke up she did not remember a thing, but she did know that today was the day. Today she would leave Ponyvile and travel deep into the scary Everfree forest. Alice jumped from her bed and raced downstairs to have one last look at her basement. Alice stared wide eyed. The basement looked like a torture room. Bones cluttered the floor and and blood dripped from her basement ceiling. she forced back a scream and bravely ventured forward. What could of done this? Nopony would ever be so mean as to do this!

In her world, nothing evil like this existed, blood was something that never came out of your body unless you accidentally scraped your skin or something like that. Bones where something that never did come out of your body! Why 95 percent of the pony population had never layed eyes on a bone unless they stuidied the body sctructure.

As careful as she could be, Alice tiptoed to the blood splattered diary she saw. Once there she snatched it up and ran like hell back up the stairs, no reading that diary down there!

Alice opened the book and read.

Dear pony, pony who has found this, this is a warning, warning the only one you will get. Get it through you head now please, please pay attention for this book will tell you your destinay. Destiany is a great thing, thing is for most ponys it is small. Small is the antynom I would use for your great destiany.

Alice flipped the page, while wondering why it was written so weird.

There are the elemonts of harmony, then there are the elements of disorder, or chaos. Once the element has claimed its pony, the pony will take on the name of the element. There are 6 elements in all, but the last one has been lost.

Chaos  
Sin  
Sickness  
Death  
Malice  
Evil  
Thankfully the last one has been lost, for if it was reunited with all of the other elements they would become so powerful that they would rivial the elements of harmony.

Alice turned the page, horrified.  
These elements can most likely be found in the darkness of equistria, and not meaning

the night. Now on to the evil creatures th  
The page was smuged and it was the last page of the violated book. Alice was frightened,

this seemed bad and she knew she had to tell somepony! But something inside her told Alice not too, instead she should just pack her things and continue on with her quest to the Everfree forest.

Soon her bags were packed and Alice was ready to venture out into the unknown.


End file.
